Fiber optic networks typically have a plurality of optical fibers routed between a plurality of enclosures. The enclosures may serve as service points in the fiber optic network, include various optical and electrical components, and allow reconfiguration of the fiber optic network. The enclosures often have covers that allow access to an interior of the enclosure. A technician may open the cover and thereby access an interior of the enclosure for maintenance, reconfiguration, etc. Certain enclosures may be located in an outside environment and may be adapted to resist wind, rain, and/or other environmental exposure and thereby protect components located within the interior of the enclosure.
The enclosures may include entry and exit locations to allow the entry and exit of optical fibers, electrical conductors, etc. Certain entry and exit locations may be configured as holes through a wall of the enclosure. The holes may be made by punching out a knock-out in the wall of the enclosure. Especially in enclosures designed for outside environments, the holes may be sealed and thereby allow the entry and exit of the optical fibers, electrical conductors, etc. but prevent entry of moisture, insects, dirt, etc.
In certain enclosures, the entry and exit locations include a hole with a continuous perimeter. The optical fibers, electrical conductors, etc. are threaded through the hole and thereby gain entry and/or egress to/from the enclosure. In certain enclosures, a gland (e.g., a cable gland) may be used in conjunction with the hole to provide sealing at the hole. The optical fibers, electrical conductors, etc. are likewise threaded through the gland and thereby gain entry and/or egress to/from the enclosure.
Certain enclosures may include a plurality of holes and/or glands at various locations. Each hole and/or gland may provide entry and/or egress to/from the enclosure for a plurality of optical fibers and/or electrical conductors. Certain enclosures may accommodate 96 optical fibers that pass through three cable glands at three ports (i.e., holes). Thirty-two optical fibers may pass through each of the cable glands at each of the ports. The cable glands may accommodate optical fiber cable, electrical cable, conduit, and/or blown fiber tubes.
Cable fixation is also desired. Tie wraps and/or foam are known methods.